


Accidents Happen

by AngelOfLaughter1992



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught - Freeform, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Angst, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught - Freeform, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfLaughter1992/pseuds/AngelOfLaughter1992
Summary: Nicole and Wynonna run into some trouble while Waverly is worried about them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: So, as you can probably tell, this is my first story I have ever written. I am totally new to the whole writing thing, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes and if the plot sucks.   
> Also, english is not my first language, so I do also apologize for any mistakes in grammar or syntax in general and would of course be grateful for helpful input.  
> With that being said, I hope you still enjoy the first chapter.

Nicole has been told that she was clumsy on numerous occasions. Her „little accidents“ as she liked to call them, have resulted in minor injuries in the past but this time it wasn’t so minor and, which was important for her to point out, not even her fault. It really wasn’t. She was still in shock as she looked down at the knife sticking out of her left side, at Wynonna‘s knife. Waverly was going to murder her for getting herself into this mess and definitely Wynonna for stabbing her girlfriend, even if it was an accident. The red-haired woman looked up from her position on the ground to Wynonna who guiltily looked down at her.  
They had spent the last two hours tracking a revenant in the woods who was responsible for the death of a young couple living on the outskirts of Purgatory. They were found dead in their house, missing some limbs. Wynonna tagged along as she, of course, had the Peacemaker and more importantly was trying to escape the boredom that had settled in the office of the Black Badge Division as the past few weeks have been too quiet. No incidents had occurred, no one got murdered, not even slightly injured. So, chasing this revenant was a welcome change. Things however didn’t turn out the way they hoped they would as they were ambushed when they returned to the police cruiser to call for backup as they wanted to speed up the searching progress. The revenant had messed with the engine of the car, which meant they were stuck in the woods. When Wynonna had heard rustling she quickly turned around and pointed her gun at the revenant who came charging at her. Before she could pull the trigger, she was slammed to the ground, the Peacemaker flying into the wilderness surrounding them. Momentarily startled she was relieved when Nicole punched the revenant square in the face who then tumbled to the ground. Nicole continued the fist fight with him while Wynonna used that time to quickly get up and get her hand on the knife she kept in her boot. As she got a clear shot of the revenant, she threw her knife only to witness in horror how the devilish creature turned Nicole around and used her as a shield. The officer instantly dropped to the ground hissing in pain while Wynonna ran up to the revenant punching him hard in the ribs. He howled in pain and ran into the woods, possibly trying to tend to his injury, before daring to attack again.  
Wynonna turned to her sister’s girlfriend: „We have to stop the bleeding Haughtstuff.“ Nicole groaned in pain and pressed her right hand on the wound around the knife which was now embedded in her lower left abdomen. „Waverly is going to kill us. “ Wynonna knelt down beside the police officer on the ground and swatted the officer’s hands away while pressing her jacket down onto the wound to stem the blood flow. „She is going to kill you for getting in the way of my knife.“  
Nicole rolled her eyes: „This isn’t funny Wyn...“ She yelped in pain as Wynonna pressed her jacket harder on the wound. „Sorry but we really need to get the bleeding under control.“ Nicole tried to sit up: „I am fine, I will just walk it off.“  
Wynonna snorted as she gently pushed the officer down. „I love your positivity Haughstuff but this really isn’t the time for your heroics. Do you have cell reception? The radio in the car is busted. That stupid coward of a revenant wanted us all to himself.“  
Nicole reached with her bloodied hand in her right pocket to get her phone out. The screen was broken and did not show any signs of life. „My phone is not working, I think I fell on it when I was hit by your knife.“  
„How often do I have to apologize before you forgive me?“ Nicole closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit her as she shifted her position. „Once would be enough.“ Wynonna chuckled: „Okay I apologize for getting a hole in my sister’s most precious possession.“ The red-haired woman opened her eyes and smiled despite of the pain she was in. „You are forgiven.“  
„Thank god for that. Let’s get you sitting up against that tree and I will have a closer look at your wound. I think it is best if we pull the knife out. Are you good to go? I will help you up.“ Nicole nodded: „Let’s do this.“ Wynonna guided her friend slowly into a sitting position. Nicole’s quite whimpers were the only indication of the police officer being in pain. She slung her arm around her girlfriend’s sister and they both managed to get the injured woman into a standing position. Nicole was heavily leaning on Wynonna and clutching the jacket to her side as the older Earp sister was occupied with keeping them standing. „This will be a walk in the park officer Haught, see it’s only about two meters away. We can do this.“ The only response was a nod because Nicole was too busy breathing through the pain. They started moving in the direction of the tree, seemingly in slow motion due to the injured police officer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
After what felt like an eternity, but must have been about five minutes, the pair reached their destination. Wynonna sat Nicole down leaning against the tree trunk. The injured woman was visibly much paler than before, which worried the Earp sister. “Okay Haughtie let’s have a look at your injury.” She reached down and gently removed Nicole’s hands from the jacket they were still holding down onto the wound. She peeled the now soaked fabric away and gasped at what she saw. She really did a number on her friend. There was a lot of blood and the skin surrounding the area had started to turn an angry red. That was probably not a good sign. “Well the good news is that my knife throwing skills still rock. The bad news, however, is that you don’t look too Haught right now. The knife is in deep. It will hurt like a bitch when I pull it out.”  
“Don’t worry just get it over with, I’ve had worse. We’ve still got a killer to catch and I am not sitting this one out.”  
“I love the enthusiasm but maybe we should focus our energy on the giant knife sticking out of your side.” Nicole nodded in agreement and braced herself for what was about to come.  
+++++  
Meanwhile Waverly was sitting at a desk in the office of the Black Badge Division. She was trying to read through the police report of the couple which had recently been murdered but her thoughts kept coming back to Nicole. Her lips still tingled from her girlfriend’s passionate goodbye kiss this morning. She and Wynonna went out to follow a lead, that was three hours ago and she hadn’t heard anything from either one of them. The younger Earp tried not to worry as three hours weren’t that much of time. There might be a perfectly good reason she hasn’t heard anything. Maybe they were already back at the homestead waiting for her, maybe they already started drinking and therefore forgot to update her on their whereabouts or they went to Shorty’s after following the lead and forgot the time. Even though it was 1 o’clock, so a little early for drinking but then again it was never too early for Wynonna to start drinking. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jeremy entered the office. He smiled at her and said: “Were you able to find something in that file which could help us catch this guy?”  
“Well I feel like we are missing something. It looks like this couple has been randomly picked but I think there is more to it. They have recently moved here. Nobody knows anything about them. Maybe they were running away from someone? Or something?”  
“Dolls said something similar. Did you have a look at the photos from the crime scene? There was blood everywhere and a symbol carved into the wall.” He took the file out of Waverly’s hands and started looking through the file. He then took out a photograph and placed it on the table in front of his colleague. “There it is. It looks like an axe. Do you know what it could stand for?”  
“I have no idea but I will do some research.” Waverly got up and walked over to her books, she would try to find out what this symbol means. Her worries about her girlfriend long forgotten.  
+++++  
Back in the forest Wynonna thought about what she was about to do as she grabbed the hilt of the knife. Was it really such a good idea to pull it out? Didn’t 13 seasons of Grey’s Anatomy teach her anything? Nicole looked at her in anticipation. “Anytime now Wynonna.” She let go of the wooden hilt.  
“Maybe this isn’t the best idea Haughtstuff. I think we should try to stabilize the knife somehow and let a doctor do the rest once we are at the hospital.” Nicole rolled her eyes, this situation was becoming more and more annoying and straining. She just wanted the knife out so she could chase the revenant. The red-haired woman reached for the knife and wanted to pull it out but was stopped by Wynonna who grabbed both of her hands. “I am serious. Stop it, I think we would only make it worse. Can I trust you not to do anything stupid?” She slowly released her hands. “Fine.” Was all the officer grumbled. The Earp got up and removed her belt from her pants. “Okay, I will just tie that around the jacket to hold everything in place. This might hurt a bit.” The injured woman nodded and tried to sit up. Wynonna helped her until she was sitting up straight. “All right here we go.” She took her belt and put it around the police officer’s slim frame. She then fastened the belt so that it was holding the jacket in place which was wrapped around the knife now stabilizing it. “Perfect. We should get moving.” The injured woman replied: “You don’t have the Peacemaker, we should start looking for it first.”  
“Shit, I totally forgot about that, you are right. You stay here and relax and I will go looking for it.” Wynonna helped Nicole settling back against the tree trunk. The red-haired woman started closing her eyes only for them to snap open again as a hand slapped her left cheek. “Ow Wynonna!”   
“None of that officer Haught, if Meredith Grey has taught me anything then that people who have lost a lot of blood should stay awake. I will even grab the bottle of bourbon from the car for you if you keep those eyes open.”  
“You have bourbon in my car? In a police cruiser? What? How? When?”   
“I never leave the house without some emergency alcohol and this seems to be an emergency, so be thankful that I thought of bringing it along.”  
“Whatever just get the Peacemaker.” Nicole murmured.   
“Fine. But no sleeping.” With those words she stalked off into the woods looking for her gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, I am not that happy with it. I would really appreciate some feedback :)

Wynonna has spent at least 30 minutes looking for her stupid gun without having any luck in finding it. She cursed again for the 100th time. Why did she have to lose it? Why were situations always getting complicated so fast? She decided to head back to the police cruiser and grab her booze. She would certainly find the Peacemaker faster if she was drunk, that was totally logical. Once she reached the car, she opened the passenger seat and looked for her bottle of Bourbon. Her hands blindly searched underneath the seat until they touched a cold smooth surface: jackpot! She pulled the bottle out, opened it and took a large swig. Okay, that was so much better, she could now continue her quest to find her weapon.  
She also had to get back to Nicole. She was more or less defenseless, and the revenant was still out there. Plus, she would probably also be happy about some pain release in form of Whiskey. Wynonna owed her friend that after getting her in this mess. Even though some people might say that it was the red-haired woman’s fault as she had to get involved in the fight. The Earp had everything under control until the officer intervened, but they could play the blame game later, after she found the Peacemaker. She walked back to the spot where she saw the Peacemaker last and continued looking with new determination, her bottle of Bourbon still tightly grasped in her hand. This situation wasn’t so hopeless after all, they had booze!  
+++++  
Waverly still sat at her desk in the office with a mountain of books right in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the open book in her lap, which showed an old photograph of an axe. She was so exhausted. The younger Earp sister had spent the last two hours going through a number of books in order to find some information about the axe carved into the wall of the room of the crime scene. She has been quite successful as she found out that there was brotherhood founded hundreds of years ago, which focused on gaining power by every means necessary. The axe itself symbolizes power, aggression, war and destruction, which basically summarized the preferred course of action of the brotherhood. The murder of the young couple could very well have been ordered or carried out by the brotherhood of the axe, if they still existed today. This meant that there was not only one person to chase but a whole organization. So, they had to be careful when following any leads. Luckily Nicole didn’t go out by herself. Wynonna would have her back.   
As she started to think about the girlfriend her eyes wondered over to the big clock hanging on the wall. It was already 3 o’clock, where were Nicole and Wynonna? She took her cell phone out of her pocket and called her girlfriend. Her call didn’t go through. Okay, now she was worried again. Why hasn’t she called yet? Something must have happened. She quickly got up, put the book back on the table and headed to Doll’s office. She would ask him if he has heard anything back from the pair.   
+++++  
Wynonna made her way back to the officer. She had finally found the Peacemaker, after another 20 minutes she saw the weapon in a bush near the police cruiser. After a couple of minutes, the tree trunk came into view and the figure leaning against it. The hands of her friend were lying limply on the jacket which was still wrapped around the wound. The pale skin tone of Nicole was in stark contrast with the dark bark of the tree which was supporting her. The officer’s eyes were closed which caused Wynonna to close the distance with a short sprint as she was afraid that the injured woman wasn’t breathing anymore. She knelt down beside her friend and started slapping her lightly. There was no immediate reaction.  
“Oh, don’t you dare do this to me Haughtstuff! I went out of my way to get you some booze and this is how you thank me? Open your eyes!” After a few more slaps Nicole opened her eyes and bolted into a sitting position. She immediately hissed in pain and clutched her side. “Seriously Wynonna? What’s with all the slapping?” she said as she was leaning back against the tree.   
“Oh I don’t know, maybe Officer Haughtie not keeping her word and sleeping on the job after loosing a gazillion liters of blood.”   
Nicole rolled her eyes. “I am fine. I can hardly feel it anymore.”  
Now it was Wynonna’s turn to roll her eyes. She pressed a hand as lightly as she could on the wound only for Nicole to tense up and groan in pain and shift out of reach of Wynonna’s arms. “That’s what I thought Haughtstuff.”   
“If you are done slapping me or throwing knives at me, maybe we could come up with a plan to chase the revenant.”  
“I don’t think we should follow him. It’s noon, we don’t have a car and you are injured, which means we will be too slow to catch up and not prepared for another fight with him. I say we start walking in the direction of Purgatory and hope that someone has noticed that their favorite heir has gone missing….and the ginger cop.”  
“No, I can walk. I won’t slow us down.” Nicole slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. She tried to hide the wince. Okay it really hurt like hell, but she could do it. She gathered all her strength and slowly rose to her feet. Oh lord, the pain was almost unbearable, she felt like she might throw up any minute now.   
“This would be a lot more convincing if you didn’t look like you’ve just seen Nedley naked. Here I will help you.” Wynonna put Nicole’s left arm over her shoulder and supported the injured woman. “Here, drink that.” She gave the officer the bottle of whiskey which she had transported in her waistband. “I would never have thought that I’d ever be this happy to see some booze, thank you.” She took the bottle and took a couple of big gulps. The pair then started to make their way back towards Purgatory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is just a short chapter. I hope you like it and would, as always, be grateful for some feedback :)

“Come on Haughtshot, one more.”  
“Nooo Wonna I’ve had enough.” was the slurred reply from the police officer who clumsily tried to stop the advancing bottle of whiskey which was on its way towards her mouth. The two women stumbled through the forest. They have been on their feet for the past two hours. The sun had started to set and left warm red and orange stripes across the sky in its wake.   
30 minutes into their journey, Wynonna had started to encourage Nicole to drink a rather large portion of the booze, because she couldn’t take her painful gasps anymore, which had left the officer’s mouth each step they took. She was known for her toughness and her wit, which she often used as a coping mechanism in challenging situations, but, even though she would never admit it to anyone, she felt guilty for the pain she had caused the younger woman she was currently dragging through the forest. Over the past year the officer had quickly become one of her closest friends in Purgatory and every pained moan which escaped her mouth sent a wave of guilt through the Earp heir. So, after a while she decided she would help her friend through this situation and got her drunk. Drunk Nicole was a lot funnier than sober Nicole, but also a lot clumsier. They have almost lost their footing on numerous occasions and it was only in the last moments that Wynonna was able to safe them from a fall down a slope. If that was the price she had to pay for Nicole getting some pain release, then so be it. Plus, she was entertained by the drunk musings of the girl limping beside her, which were continually verbalized.   
“Can treez talk?”  
Wynonna chuckled “I don’t know, can they?”  
“I hope they can, standing neeext to each other, rooted to one spot and not being able to talk? That ain’t nice….haha rooted, get it? Coz they have roots.”  
“You are right Haughtstuff, I am sure they have long conversations with each other.” The injured woman smiled at that, seemingly happy with the answer she had received. The older woman looked at the way ahead. Another thing she didn’t think through when getting the officer drunk, was that she had no clue where they were or which direction they were heading. At first Nicole was still able to give directions but now it was impossible to get an answer which made sense out of the red-haired woman and Wynonna had no clue where they currently were,  
“Okay Haughtstuff, lets try again. Do you know where we have to go?”  
“Home. To Waverly.”  
“All right, that’s a start Hearteyes, but do you know if we are are going in the right direction?”  
“Should we ask the trees for directions?”  
Wynonna groaned “Oh my god how can you be so frustrating? Okay, stay calm Wynonna it was your idea to get her this drunk.” After closing her eyes to calm herself down she opened them again and stopped abruptly. Nicole winced as the sudden movement, or lack of movement, had pulled at her side. “Ow” was all she grumbled as she started pouting.   
“Did you hear that?”  
“Did you hear what?”  
“No Nicole, did you hear that rustling noise? Never mind just be quite for a second.”  
“Psshhhhhtt the treez are tryin to sleep.” Was the drunk and very loud reply Wynonna received. The older Earp sister pressed her hand over the officer’s mouth to muffle any sounds coming from the red-haired woman. It was almost dark now, which made it hard to see anything.   
Suddenly, a figure came crashing into the pair separating them from each other. Wynonna landed hard on a tree root sticking out of the uneven ground. She rubbed her arm, that was going to leave a bruise tomorrow. She looked around searching for the red-haired woman. When she couldn’t see her, her eyes landed on the slope only a few meters away. She quickly got up and sighed at what she saw. This had to be a joke! How could one person attract so many accidents and injuries. Her thoughts were interrupted by the figure trying to hit her with a rather large branch.


	5. Chapter 5

Wynonna had to react fast; she would come back to the officer once the revenant was taken care of. She dodged the blow, which was aimed at her head and ducked. Oh, it was on now! This son of a bitch wouldn’t get away another time. She quickly put some distance between her and the attacker so that she could get the Peacemaker out of her holster without it being knocked out of her hand again. As the revenant was about to strike again the Earp heir said: “As much as I enjoyed all the fun we had together, I don’t really have time for this. Make your peace asshole!” The revenant laughed. “There are more of us! The brotherhood will continue without me and they will be the end of you and your ...” In that moment Wynonna decided she had enough of this scumbag, she had to get back to her friend, so she pulled the trigger and was greeted by the familiar orange glow of the hole opening up in the ground and swallowing the revenant. She enjoyed the silence for a few moments before heading to the slope where she has last seen her injured friend.  
+++++  
In the sheriff station, Waverly slowly began to go into full panic mode. She stood in Dolls’ office in front of his desk. “What do you mean you didn’t even know they were gone?”  
“Waverly please calm down. I mean that neither officer Haught nor Wynonna told me about the lead they were following. So, I can’t tell you where they went. But don’t worry we will find them.” Normally Dolls calm appearance had a soothing effect on the younger Earp, right now however it frustrated her beyond words. How could he be so nonchalant when there was a real chance of her sister and her girlfriend being in mortal danger.   
Her thoughts drifted off to Nicole. Sweet Nicole. The best relationship she has ever had. The cop was the most generous and selfless human being that she had ever met and so incredibly gentle. Even her stubbornness, which often frustrated Waverly so much, made her more attractive than any of her past lovers. Her thoughts started to turn darker. Now her girlfriend might be injured or for all she knew dead, along with her older sister, who she also loved dearly. No! She wouldn’t let this happen. And she wouldn’t let more time be wasted by thinking about what could have happened to the two most important people in her life. “Okay, let’s think this through. They took Nicole’s police cruiser and police issued vehicles always have a GPS. So that’s our way of finding them!”  
Dolls nodded slowly. “Yes, you are right. Let’s go to Nedley and find out where they are.”  
+++++  
Wynonna was climbing down the deep lope to get to the injured police officer, who was lying motionless on her back. She instantly noticed the odd angle of her right arm. Oh lord, if this was another injury to add to the growing list, she would never let her friend live that down. Wynonna still couldn’t quite grasp how she was almost unscathed, except for the tiny bruise on her arm, and officer Haughtstuff managed to injure herself even further. She really was clumsy. The journey downwards was hard due to the trees, which were often blocking her way down. She guessed it was faster if one was rolling down, like her friend did. She chuckled at the thought and made a mental note to make that joke again once her friend was well and awake.  
When she reached the bottom of the hill, she closed the distance between her and the red-haired woman in long strides. She knelt down next to the injured woman and had a closer look at the still form of her friend. The officer had a deep gash millimeters above her eyebrow, blood was already gushing out of the wound, covering the ride side of her face. Okay it looked really horrible, but the wound wasn’t life threatening. A few stitches and she was good to go. Hell, Wynonna would do it herself if she had the equipment. She felt like she had enough medical knowledge after binge watching Grey’s Anatomy.   
When she looked down at the officer again, she noticed a slight hitch in her breathing, that however was worrisome. To top that off she was pretty sure that the red head’s shoulder was dislocated and by the looks of it, her arm fractured in multiple places. She groaned; this didn’t make it any easier to get them home. She just hoped that there was no internal bleeding. She quickly pushed away that thought, because she couldn’t think of losing her favorite officer. Their friendship meant the world to her and she wouldn’t let anyone take that away from her. Not even Nicole herself with her clumsiness.   
Wynonna gently shook the injured woman to wake her up. When that didn’t work, she started using her earlier approach by slapping the unconscious officer. Her eyelids fluttered open and Nicole stared at her questioningly. She then continued to shift around a bit and reached inside her jacket with her good arm. After a few seconds of painful moans her hand appeared again with the bottle of Bourbon. “I saved you some.” Was Nicole’s slurred comment when she passed it to her friend.  
Wynonna let out a loud laugh. After everything they have just been through, killing the revenant, all the injuries sustained (mostly by officer Haughtstuff), looking for the way home, Nicole had managed to save the booze. So, it was just another day at the office.   
“Thanks Mc Haughtie it really means a lot. Now, this is the plan take another big gulp.” She guided the bottle of Whiskey to the officer’s face and poured a generous portion into her mouth.  
“You are the bestest sister I ve ever had Wonna.”  
“You aren’t too bad yourself Haughstuff. Now drink and we can have a look at your injuries and then we are back on the road.  
“Yesss Sir.” Nicole saluted and took another big gulp.


	6. Chapter 6

“I am blind! How can Waverly ever love me again?!”  
Wynonna sighed annoyed. “You are not blind dumbass, I am just cleaning the blood off of your eye, so lie still and don’t put any more pressure on your wound!” She used the sleeve of her black blouse in order to achieve her goal. Nicole owed her one, this was her favorite blouse, but then again, she threw a knife at her friend, so maybe they were even.   
Once Wynonna had taken care of the laceration above the eyebrow, her hands went to work on undoing the belt around the knife wound. She was dreading to see the extent of the wound. By the looks of it, the knife had miraculously stayed in place after the fall, but the wound had started to bleed again as she noticed new blood stains on the jacket surrounding the knife.   
“Okay Haughtstuff, this ain’t going to be pretty.”   
Nicole remained silent, hey eyelids suddenly growing heavy. The combination of booze and blood loss seemed to make her sleepy now.   
“No no, not again, stay awake! I promise this will only take a few seconds and then we are off looking for Waverly.”  
Upon hearing her girlfriends name, the officer’s eyes shot open, she was going to find her sweet Waverly, afterwards she could sleep all day… or night.  
“Okay, for Waves.” was the mumbled reply.  
“Great.” Now that she had carefully removed the belt, she slowly started to peel the soaked fabric of her jacket back. She almost gagged, maybe she wouldn’t be a great doctor after all, there was so much blood! “Get a grip Wynonna.” was her whispered attempt at self-motivation. The situation was serious, and she needed to get her friend out of here fast.   
What should she do now? Or better yet what could she do now? The wound was obviously now a lot bigger than before the fall down the slope, but she couldn’t really do anything other than putting pressure on it. She decided that her previous jacket-belt design would have to do for now. So, she pressed the jacket back down which provoked a pained hiss from Nicole. “Sorry.” Wynonna then proceeded to wrap the belt back around her friends form and said: “It’s your turn to give up your belt now Haughtstuff. I am definitely not going to reduce your shoulder dislocation, which gives us only one other option; to immobilize your arm until we can get help.”  
Nicole nodded tiredly. “Okay let’s do this.” Wynonna slowly helped her into a sitting position. She noticed that her friend was now leaning heavily against her shoulder, which worried her. It seemed that the fight was leaving the red-haired woman. “Just sit up for a second, I promise I will hurry.” Nicole did as she was told, hissing in pain.   
The Earp heir made good on her promise, she quickly unclasped the belt and pulled it out of the loops of the injured woman’s pants. She then proceeded tie the belt around the officer’s arm and shoulder creating a sling. The injured woman slumped back into her friend, utterly exhausted “You did really good Nicole. Now we can look for Waverly.” She felt the other woman nodding into her shoulder. “Okay up we get Officer.” The two women managed to rise slowly to her feet. Nicole’s pained moans were the only sound in the forest. They slowly continued their journey.  
+++++  
Waverly was currently hiking or running through the woods following Dolls. It was pitch black and the only rays of light came from their torches illuminating their path in front of them. They had located the police cruiser with Nedley’s help and were now following the tracks of Nicole and Wynonna. Dolls had no problem in finding out what direction they were headed as he said that it looked like a wild herd of goats had been stamping through the woods. He found numerous of broken twigs and footprints indicating the route they took.  
The only thing that worried her now was that they found some blood on a tree stump near the police cruiser. She just hoped they were both okay.   
+++++  
Wynonna was in full panic mode now. After about 20 minutes into their journey Nicole slumped into the older Earp with all of her body weight as she lost consciousness. Wynonna almost lost her footing but managed to keep them upright. “No no no!”  
She slowly put her friend down on the ground and looked at her pale form, at least she was still breathing. “We’ve been through this before! Don’t you dare leave me now Nicole!” She gently shook her friend but without any luck in waking the injured woman up.  
Suddenly her ears picked up noises behind her. “For real now?! I thought we got rid of all the revenants hiding in the woods.” She quickly turned around and pointed her gun at the direction she heard the rustling from. Out of the bushes Dolls and Waverly appeared and stumbled into the clearing. “Oh, thank god you found us!” She immediately put her gun back into her holster and before she knew it she was in the middle of a group hug. Waverly couldn’t believe it, they finally found them! As she looked over Wynonna’s shoulder her happiness however was short lived as she saw her girlfriend lying motionless on the forest floor. She screamed her lover’s name and ran up to her. “What happened?” was the first question uttered as she knelt down next to the injured woman. Wynonna was right behind her and replied: “That doesn’t matter now, all that matters is that we get her to the hospital really fast!” Waverly gently stroke her girlfriend’s cheek and blinked the tears away; she would have to be strong for Nicole now. Everything else wasn’t important in this moment. She took the red-haired woman’s uninjured hand in hers and kissed it.  
“Okay help me carry her!”   
“Waves I think it would be faster if Dolls took her. You can lead the way and we will be at your car driving to the hospital in no time.” Waverly kissed the hand she held in hers one last time before she nodded in agreement and got up. “Okay.”  
Dolls carefully lifted the officer up and carried her bridal style. Nicole groaned at the sudden movement. Waverly immediately ran up to her girlfriend and whispered something into her ear which seemed to calm the injured woman down. “Let’s go!” Was all Waverly said as she led the way into the forest, back to their jeep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you are all still happy with this story. I am doing my best to make it worth a read and I am always happy about feedback :)   
> If you have any suggestions for improving my writing I am happy to hear them. As English is not my first language I am often uncertain if native speakers would use the vocabulary i am using or if the words are fitting in the situations i am using them in. So if you happen to notice some mistakes, please tell me so i can fix them :)   
> Enjoy!

When they reached the car all of them were utterly exhausted. The big black SUV was parked directly behind the abandoned police cruiser. The two Earp sisters and Dolls were sweating profusely. They’ve been running through the woods for over an hour in order to safe the life of the woman who was currently hanging unconscious in Xavier’s arms. Waverly had watched over her girlfriend like a hawk making sure that she kept breathing. Every time she heard the cop groaning in pain because Xavier stumbled over some tree roots, she felt like bursting into tears. Her poor baby was hurting, and she couldn’t do anything about it other than continuing their sprint. Nicole had deteriorated quickly after they’ve found them in the clearing. She was impossibly pale, and her breathing came in ragged breaths.   
“Wynonna grab the keys from my right pocket.” was Dolls calm order. The older Earp immediately closed the distance between herself and Dolls and pushed her right hand into his pocket. After a few seconds it emerged with the car keys. She unlocked the car and opened the door at the back seat. “Waverly climb into the back; you can check on Nicole during the ride.” Waverly didn’t hesitate and did as she was told, she couldn’t wait to finally get to hold her love. Once she was seated Dolls and Wynonna managed to lift Nicole onto her lap so that her head was resting on Waverly’s lap. The injured woman whimpered in pain as the sudden movement must have aggravated her wounds.   
“Shhhh it’s okay now darling, I am here.” Waverly pressed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. When she leaned back her eyes wondered over Nicole’s body taking in every detail. The officer’ was more or less lying on her back as this was the only position that didn’t put a strain on her dislocated right shoulder or her injured left side. The gash above her eyebrow had opened again covering her face in blood. The younger Earp took the sleeve of her jacket and wiped the blood away. She whispered to her love “Now I can finally see your beautiful face again.”   
She took her face in both hands and gently lifted it up a few centimeters. Waverly then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on unresponsive lips. She felt the need to reassure her girlfriend through gentle touches that everything was going to be all right. The body contact also reassured her and kept her sane, even when unconscious the love of her life seemed to be able to offer her some comfort. She then gently put the red-haired woman’s head back into its original position on her lap and whispered into her ear “The next time we are kissing I better get a more heated response officer.”   
When she looked up, she realized that Wynonna and Dolls were already sitting at the front and that the SUV was driving over the smooth surface of an asphalted road and not over the uneven roots covering the ground of the forest. They must have been driving for at least 20 minutes, without her noticing. Thank god they were finally making some kilometers. “How long until we are there?”  
“About 20 minutes baby girl. How is our favorite officer?”  
Waverly looked down at the limp figure again. Her right arm was strapped uselessly to her upper body and she could definitely make out a hitch in her breathing. Her eyes wondered over to her left side and looked at the knife still stuck in her abdomen. Was that new blood escaping the now fully soaked jacket? Her eyes widened in fear.   
“Not good, we need to get to the hospital fast.” She made quick work of removing her jacket and pressing it on the knife wound hard. Nicole groaned in pain for what felt like the 100th time since they have found them and tried to shift away from the source of her discomfort. Waverly held her in place with her free hand. “Don’t move baby you will only make it worse.”  
Wynonna turned around in her passenger seat and saw the worried look on her sister’s face.” Don’t worry, we are almost there.” Waverly blinked back the tears, she couldn’t believe that they were racing against time to get Nicole to the hospital, when this morning she was woken up by soft kisses. She had sleepily opened her eyes only to find hazel eyes staring at her adoringly. The younger Earp had yawned which was cut short by soft lips pressing on hers. The officer had pulled back and said that this was her favorite time of the day. The peacefulness of the early morning hours spent cuddled up with her girlfriend in bed before they both had to get up and go to the station.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by Dolls. “We are here, I will quickly go inside and get some help.” He opened his door and ran inside the hospital’s emergency room. Wynonna also climbed out of the SUV and opened the car doors at the back. “We made it Waves, she is in good hands now.” Waverly sobbed. Her hands were shaking but she tried to keep them still as they were still pressing down on the wound.   
After a few minutes Dolls appeared with two nurses hot on his heels pushing a gurney towards the SUV. Wynonna immediately stepped back to make some room. The two nurses instantly got to work and carefully lifted Nicole out of the car onto the gurney. Waverly shouted “Careful!” as Nicole was strapped to the gurney.  
The male nurse of the pair spoke calmly:” Don’t you worry your friend is in good hands.” He then proceeded to cover the officer’s mouth with an oxygen mask and rushed her into the hospital.   
Waverly quickly got out of the car and followed them into the hospital. Wynonna and Dolls stayed by her side. When she went to follow them into the surgical ward, the male nurse stepped in again: “You can’t continue beyond this point Miss. Your friend is rushed into surgery.”  
“Stop calling her my friend. She is my girlfriend!”  
The nurse nodded in understanding. “I am sorry. She will be operated on right now and you will be updated on her condition as soon as we know more. I promise you that.” He then turned around and went through the double doors of the surgical ward.  
A sob escaped Waverly and tears started to stream down her face. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Wynonna hugged her and let her baby sister sob against her shoulder. “It’s going to be all right baby girl. She is a fighter. “


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy easter everyone!  
> I've got another short chapter here. This one was really hard for me to write, I hope it doesn't show too much in the writing. Also, I don't have any medical expertise, so I googled which means its probably still wrong ;)  
> Enjoy!

They stayed that way for a while. Waverly sobbed into the arms of her sister while the older Earp wasn’t able to hold back her tears either. They cried together while Dolls awkwardly waited next to them. After a while Doc entered the emergency room and managed to get both woman into the waiting area. This however didn’t mean that they separated themselves from each other, they sat in the hard blue plastic chairs of the hospital and clung to one another as if their life depended on it.   
“What if she doesn’t make it Wynonna?”  
“Shhh baby girl don’t think like that. If you would have seen what I’ve seen when we were out there in the woods, you would not for one moment think that Haughtstuff would give up that easily. Also, if she dies, I am going to kill her myself.”  
Waverly chuckled at the attempt to lighten up the mood. “You are right, she would never do that to me... to us. She really likes you Wynonna.”  
Wynonna held back a sob, this was not only Waverly’s girlfriend but also her best friend fighting for her life. “I know Waves, I like her too, even though she represents the law and has a knack of always being too good.”  
Waverly smiled at that. “Yes, she is perfect.”  
“Okay enough now, before I have to puke.”   
For a while they sat next to each other in comfortable silence, but as minutes turned into hours, they were getting more and more anxious. Waverly started biting her finger nails, a nervous habit she had developed in high school while preparing for her finals, and Wynonna started pacing the waiting room up and down. “I swear to god, if no one is going to come out here and update us soon I am going to go in there and let Peacemaker do the talking.”  
Doc got up and placed both of his hands on her shoulders which forced her to stop and look at him. “I am sure officer Haught is doing just fine, don’t you worry Earp.”  
In that moment a doctor emerged from the double doors of the surgical ward and asked: “Family of Nicole Haught?” All four of them immediately walked up to the doctor. Waverly responded: “Yes that’s us, she is my girlfriend.”  
“Excellent. The most important thing first; she is alive and stable.” Waverly released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Thank god, her love made it!  
“Now I will update you on her condition, if you have any question don’t hesitate to ask. Even though she is alive, she flatlined twice while we operated on her, which means she is not out of the woods yet. She is running a high fever as her knife wound is infected. The knife fractured two ribs and her arm is broken in three places. We have reduced the dislocated shoulder and immobilized the arm. She is still under heavy pain medication and we don’t know when she will wake up. That is up to her, it could be two hours, two days or two weeks.” Waverly gasped in shock.   
“So, she might never wake up?”  
“That is highly unlikely, her body just needs some time to heal.”   
Waverly sobbed; the doctor’s words weren’t really reassuring. “When can we see her?”  
“She is brought into her room right now. A nurse will get you and show you to her room in about ten minutes.”  
“Thanks.” The doctor nodded and walked back to the nurse’s station. “It’s going to be all right baby girl; she will wake up in no time and be her annoying little self.”  
Tears streamed down Waverly’s face again, she hoped her sister was right.   
+++++  
After ten minutes a nurse came to get Waverly. “Two people at a time please.”  
Wynonna nodded and said: “I will come with you.” Dolls and Doc sat down in the waiting area of the hospital again. They would wait for the Earp sisters to come back, to check on the officer themselves.   
They were led through the halls of the hospital until they reached room 425. The nurse looked at them and gave them a reassuring smile. “This is it. Press the call button if you need anything.” She gave Waverly’s shoulder a squeeze and walked back to the emergency room. Waverly took Wynonna’s hand in hers and grabbed the door handle with shaking fingers. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to see what was lying behind this door. But then again, she desperately wanted to see her girlfriend and hold her close.   
She opened the door and entered the room with her sister. They both gasped at what they saw. The hospital bed was in the center of the right part of the room. Nicole’s pale form was lying on the bed hooked up to various machines. Her pale skin tone was in stark contrast to the black sports bra and the hospital issued dark blue pants she was wearing. She was sweating profusely due to the fever. Waverly assumed that they had tried to cool her down by putting as little clothes on as possible. The officer’s mouth was covered by an oxygen mask and her right arm was strapped to her upper body by a sling, holding the once dislocated joint in place.   
The knife wound was covered by thick white gauze and the laceration above her eyebrows was covered with a white bandage. “Oh baby!” Waverly ran to her girlfriend’s side and took her uninjured left hand into hers. She held it up to her mouth and pressed soft light kisses to her love’s knuckles. Tears started to escape her eyes again and a few drops fell on the hand she was holding. Waverly carelessly rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and turned Nicole’s head gently around so that she was facing her. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ve got you now baby.” She didn’t receive a response, but that was okay, she would wait for her love to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

Wynonna was rooted to her spot right at the end of the officer’s bed. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was the only noise disrupting the silence that had fallen over the room. Waverly was still holding Nicole’s hand and was staring at her love’s face as if she could wake her up by pure will power.   
The older Earp couldn’t believe it, this was all her fault. Her sister was hurting because of her and the unconscious woman was in her current state because of her. She had thrown a fricking knife at her best friend and it turns out you don’t just walk that kind of injury off. She felt horrible and, which came as an actual surprise to her, really guilty. But she didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Nicole had to wake up! Wynonna walked over to the left side of Nicole’s bed. “Hey there Haughtstuff.” As the arm of the officer was immobilized, she took the fingers sticking out of the cast in her hand and gently stroked them. She needed some sort of body contact to reassure herself that her friend was indeed alive. She looked up to the unconscious woman’s face which was cupped by Waverly’s hands, as she gently caressed her cheeks with her thumbs. “I bet it looks worse than it is Waves, she is a trooper. I can already see her trying to convince us to smuggle her out of here.”  
Waverly smiled at that. It did sound like her girlfriend to immediately want to escape the hospital and the doctors. “I hope you are right. I just wouldn’t know what to do if she doesn’t make it.”   
“She will. I promise you that.” Wynonna turned around looking for a chair. When she saw one in the corner of the room, she grabbed it and pulled it over to the hospital bed to resume her previous position. She wouldn’t let McHaughtie wake up alone in this room and she would certainly not leave her sister alone, she would keep both of them company. Waverly did the same after a few minutes and sat down in a chair on the right side of the bed clutching Nicole’s uninjured hand in hers. The Earp sisters tried to get as comfortable as possible in their hard seats.   
“So, it’s really going well between you and officer Haughtie isn’t it?”  
Waverly laughed: “Stop calling her that, you know how she hates it but yeah it really is. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”  
Wynonna grinned: “Maybe it will motivate her to wake up so she can tell me off herself.” She then continued: “I am really happy for both of you. Are you going to put a ring on it?” The younger Earp was lost in thought for a moment until she replied: “I have thought about it and this,” she gestured to the battered officer “has made it clearer that I don’t want to spend another day without her ever again.”   
Wynonna lifter her left arm “Calling dibs on organizing the hen party.” Waverly smiled at that: “Of course you have to organize my party, you are going to be my maid of honor after all.”  
Wynonna beamed at hearing her sister say that. They were all going to get so drunk, it would be awesome. They continued making light hearted conversation for a while, it made the current situation more bearable.   
+++++  
After a few hours they were both awoken by frantic beeping. Nicole was convulsing on the bed. Her head was pushed into her pillow while her body arched of the mattress. Waverly shot up and immediately pushed the call button. She then took the officer’s left hand in hers which was shaking violently. Tears started to stream down her face. “Shhh baby calm down, it’s okay.” was the mantra she kept repeating over and over again. Wynonna stood by the side of the bed and watched the scene. Her sister’s girlfriend was still violently convulsing. She ran to the door and shouted into the hall: “We need help! Can someone help us now!”   
Nurses came rushing into the room with a doctor hot on their heels. “She is seizing. Give her one dose of Dilantin.” One nurse did as she was told and injected the substance into the officer’s IV line hurriedly. The Earp sisters stood at the end of the bed and hugged each other for comfort while they watched the nurses and the doctor do their work. After a while Nicole’s heart rate started to stabilize again and both women sighed in relief. Waverly spotted dark blood covering the gauze around the knife wound. “She is bleeding again.”   
An older nurse replied reassuringly: “That’s all right darling. She must have ripped open some stitches. I will take care of it.” The doctor nodded in agreement and left the room with the other nurse, once he was satisfied with his patient’s condition. Nicole was lying motionless in her bed again and Waverly went back to her previous position and took her loves hand in hers. “Don’t ever scare me like that again baby. You hear me? I want to see your beautiful eyes again.” The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was the only reply she received.   
The nurse gathered her medical supplies and carried a tray over to her patient’s bed. Wynonna awkwardly bounced her feet. “I am going to grab us some coffee.” She walked out of the room to escape seeing more naked skin of her friend than absolutely necessary.   
The nurse laughed and got to work. She carefully cut the gauze away which was now covering the wound and removed it gently from the wound. Waverly watched intently as she continued to hold her loves soft hand. “When do you think will the fever break?”  
The nurse took a moment to think about her reply: “It differs from patient to patient. But your girl is a real fighter, so I think pretty soon.” She continued with her work; she was right Nicole had pulled some stitches which she had to redo. After about 20 minutes she was done with cleaning the wound and patching up the officer. She wrapped the gauze back around the wound and said her goodbyes.   
Waverly was now alone with Nicole. She looked down at her face and gently pulled the oxygen mask down her love’s mouth. She cupped her face with both hands and whispered: “I love you so damn much baby. You are going to have to wake up soon, okay? Wynonna misses you like crazy, even though she would never admit it and I need you. I need you to be okay… I just need you.” Waverly sighed when she yet again didn’t receive a response, but she was sure she was going to get one soon. She carefully pulled the oxygen mask back so that it was once again covering the officer’s mouth and nose. Then she sat down in her chair again and took Nicole’s hand in hers. She hoped Nicole had heard her.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two days since the officer was admitted to hospital. Two long days Wynonna thought, while leaning back in her chair and looking at the unresponsive form of her friend. Both Earp sisters never left Nicole alone and when they did leave her room it was to grab something to eat or drink or to shower, but they never went together, one of them was always at her side. They spent the rest of the time sitting in their chairs waiting for hazel eyes to make an appearance again.  
The doctors had said that the fever hadn’t broken yet, but they reassured them that it would soon. It still meant that Wynonna got to see Nicole in her black sports bra and sure her lower abdomen was covered by gauze, but she could still see some abs peeking out underneath. She must admit, if she was gay, she would totally have the haughts for her friend.  
Waverly was sitting on the opposite side in her usual spot. They alternated between talking about what came to their mind and sitting in comfortable silence next to the officer. The sideboard near the bed was covered with bouquets of flowers which were evidence of the frequent visits of Nedley, Dolls and Doc. They never stayed too long but always made sure to update Nicole on everything going on in town. Nedley took good care of Calamity Jane while her owner was in hospital. He had told Nicole that her beast had scratched him while he tried to get her into his car to take her to his place, but Wynonna heard the adoration in his voice whenever he was talking about the cat.  
Wynonna watched Waverly absentmindedly trace patterns on the back of her girlfriends’ hand. The silence was suddenly interrupted by Nicole shifting on the bed. Both Earp sisters looked down at their friend with new hope in their eyes; but the officer merely turned her head to Wynonna’s side and mumbled something incoherent, before lying still once again. Waverly pouted and turned Nicole’s head back into her direction: “Baby I can’t kiss you when you are facing my sister. Plus; your oxygen mask almost slid off.” She slid the mask back in place and pressed a kiss on her love’s forehead, a habit she had developed over the past two days. “Looks like I am better to look at than you.”  
“Oh shush.”  
+++++  
It was well past midnight now and Wynonna was passed out in her seat, soft snores escaping her ajar mouth. Waverly, on the other hand, was snuggled up to her love, as she was wide awake. The nurses and doctors didn’t really appreciate seeing her lying in bed next to their patient, but they drew the line at forcefully dragging the young Earp out of the bed, so they tolerated it.  
The brunette was lying on Nicole’s left side, mindful of her wound. She was staring at the soft rise and fall of her love’s chest, it calmed her to see that she was still breathing. The hitch in her breathing was gone, which was probably due to the painkillers which were constantly pumped into the officer’s system. Waverly never let go of Nicole’s hand, she grasped it tightly in hers like it was a lifeline.  
She had tried to be patient and wait for Nicole to wake up, but the task was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing minute. She just wanted to stare into her girlfriend’s beautiful eyes again, listen to her angelic laugh and hold back a laugh at her idiotic jokes. Her thoughts were interrupted by the officer’s fingers twitching in her hand. She looked down at their linked hands and thought she had imagined it when it happened again. Nicole was weakly moving her hand in Waverly’s. The younger Earp excitedly looked up at her face to see if her eyes had finally opened. They were still shut but she could see them moving underneath the closed eyelids. “Come on baby, open those beautiful eyes for me.” After what felt like an eternity Nicole managed to do just that. She blinked rapidly and looked around the room until her gaze landed on Waverly, who was sitting up next to her on the bed smiling down at her lovingly. “There you are beautiful, god I missed you.” she said as tears of joy started to stream down her face. Nicole wanted to wipe them away without letting go of Waverly’s hand but realized that she couldn’t mover her other arm. She looked down at her arm which was bound to her upper body. Waverly wiped her tears away herself and saw the confused look on her love’s face: “You have a dislocated shoulder and a few other injuries darling, but don’t worry you are going to be okay.” The red-haired woman looked back at her girlfriend; her eyes were already beginning to feel heavy again. “Go back to sleep love, I will be here when you wake up.” Nicole lost the fight against exhaustion and started drifting off. After she was sure that the officer was sleeping again, she hurriedly moved over to Wynonna and shook her awake. “Wynonna, she woke up!” was the excited squeal that escaped her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> so here is another update. I would really appreciate feedback!

Nicole slowly became aware of her surroundings and unfortunately of her body. All she felt was pain. A groan escaped her lips. What the hell had happened to her? And why was it so incredibly hot? She could feel the sticky sensation of droplets of sweat forming on her skin and she didn’t’ like it. She couldn’t move her hands to wipe it off her face and she tried to open her eyes to figure out what immobilized both of her hands, but that was easier said than done. Her eyelids seemed to be glued together and when she finally managed to open them a tiny little bit she was blinded by bright lights. Did she die and no one told her? Was this what heaven looked like? Bright lights and the loss of her hands? Another wave of pain hit her which led to another pained moan. This couldn’t be heaven; her side was on fire. This was hell. The only thing missing to make her misery complete was Wynonna making an inappropriate joke. In that exact moment her ears started to pick up on something, she tried to concentrate on the muffled noises. “Come on Haughtstuff don’t let us wait and grace us with your presence. I am tired of drinking alone.” Nicole sighed; this definitely was hell. But then her ears picked up the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, Waverly’s voice. “Baby come back to us! You are doing great and I want to see your beautiful eyes again.”

  
That was all the motivation she needed. After a few seconds of struggling to open her eyes again she succeeded and saw Waverly’s and Wynonna’s blurry faces looking down at her. She blinked rapidly to get rid of the fog in her vision. Waverly smiled at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears of joy. She felt pressure on her left hand and looked down to find her girlfriend grasping her hand in her hers tightly. She tried to speak but her voice was muffled by the oxygen mask. When she went to pull it down, she was yet again reminded of her sling on her other arm. She slowly untangled her hand from Waverly’s and pulled the oxygen mask down so that it was resting on her chest. “What happened?” was the first question that came to her mind. All that came out however was a raspy whisper. Waverly immediately got up from her position on the bed and walked over to the dresser where she poured some water into a cup with a straw. She then walked back to her girlfriend and held the cup near her mouth. “Slow sips darling.” Nicole drank greedily with small droplets of water sliding down her chin onto her chest. Her throat was already feeling much better, the feeling of sandpaper on her tongue and in her mouth wasn’t as strong anymore. The younger Earp laughed. “Slow sips baby.” She gently wiped her chin clean of any traces of water droplets and then put the cup on the nightstand. Nicole looked up at her lovingly, took her hand in hers and tried again. “What happened?”

  
“You were hurt really badly, and I was so worried about you baby. I am so glad that you are awake again!”  
“Again?”  
“You don’t remember? One night ago, you woke up for a few minutes. I was even talking to you.” Waverly’s expression morphed into worry. Wynonna chimed in:” You don’t remember Haughtstuff? It was all she could talk about for the last 24 hours and believe me that is a really long time. I now know the exact color shade of your eyes because she wouldn’t shut up about it.”  
“Wynonna!”  
“What? It’s true but I am sure officer Haughtstuff is fine, she was probably still half asleep when she woke up. So, don’t worry baby girl.”  
Nicole nodded and started tracing random patterns on the back of her girlfriend’s hand. “She is right darling. I am okay, don’t worry.”

  
Waverly’s voice rose: “You are not okay! They had to reanimate you twice during surgery! You have a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, a god knows how many centimeters deep wound in your side and a few fractured ribs. Do you know how close I came to losing you? And you are still not okay! You still have a high fever, and this is the first time since this whole mess started that I get to talk to you and hear your voice. So, don’t you dare tell me it’s okay, neither one of you! I love you and I don’t know what I would do without you.” The last part of the sentence came out as a whisper and tears escaped Waverly’s eyes. Wynonna guiltily looked away while Nicole used her thumb to wipe her girlfriend’s tears away.  
“I know darling and I am sorry for putting you through all of this. I love you and I will always be there for you.” She grabbed Waverly by the collar of her blouse and pulled her down into a deep kiss. They both put their emotions into the kiss and it quickly started to get heated when Nicole gasped as she shifted the wrong way. Waverly instantly pulled back and looked her girlfriend over in concern. When she was satisfied that nothing major had happened to her she said: “I am sorry for snapping at you. I was just so worried.”

  
“It’s all right darling.” Nicole replied tiredly; the short amount of time she has been awake left her already feeling exhausted.  
“Ewwww you guys, that just looked like two teddy bears trying to chew off each other faces. How about a heads up the next time you are up for a spontaneous make out session? I am going to throw up now and get a doctor. Not necessarily in that order.” with that Wynonna quickly left the room before she would see or hear worse than she already had.  
Both women laughed at the older Earps dramatic nature. They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying each other’s company until Nicole spoke up: “So did we catch the revenant?”

  
“You did indeed, but I don’t want to talk about that now. No work now darling.” Waverly knew that it was going to be hard to keep Nicole in bed and away from chasing criminals with her injuries, but she wouldn’t talk about revenants and other problems only minutes after talking to her love for the first time in days.  
“You are right baby. How is Cal…” in that moment Nicole’s eyes rolled back into her sockets and her entire body spasmed. Her muscles contracted involuntarily, and her breathing came in short gasps. Waverly didn’t know what to do so she tried to hold her girlfriend down in order to minimize the damage and screamed for help. This couldn’t be happening again! The worst was supposed to be over now.  
Luckily the doctor along with Wynonna stormed into the room and saw the seizing woman. The doctor immediately sprang into action and injected Nicole Dilantin directly into her vein on her forearm. After a few seconds the erratic beeping of the heart monitor stabilized, and the convulsions ended. Leaving the officer limply in her bed.

  
Waverly sobbed and resumed her previous position at her love’s side. She gently tucked a loose strand of hair between her ear. “Why does this keep happening? She just woke up and talked to us. She is supposed to be okay now.”  
The doctor replied. “A high fever can cause seizures. I will get the nurses to bring ice packs, we have to bring her body temperature down, but her being awake and responsive is a really good sign Mrs. Earp.” Waverly nodded and continued to hold her love’s hand. She really hoped he was right.


	12. Chapter 12

Waverly and Wynonna were still standing beside Nicole. The nurses had just finished putting the ice backs on and around the young officer in order to bring her temperature down, they were covering most parts of her body now. It was painful for Waverly to feel so helpless. They said that they shouldn’t worry if symptoms such as shivering occurred, because that was to be expected. Her poor baby, she just got her back and now she was unconscious again. She wasn’t allowed to hold her close and climb into bed with her as that would melt the ice even faster, so she once again walked over to her chair, where she felt like she had spent the past year waiting for her love to show any signs of life and sat down in it. She never let go of Nicole’s hand though. Wynonna did the same on the other side. The younger Earp studied the expression of her older sister as she settled into the monstrosity of a chair on the opposite side.

Her normally neutral expression was now replaced with that of worry. This almost scared Waverly more than her girlfriend being unconscious. After the rollercoaster of emotions, the three women have been through, her older sister has always been annoyingly positive, making one joke after another. As if they were just waiting for the officer to wake up from a long nap after a night of emptying a few of her favorite bottles of Whiskey and not after fighting for her life. This however had somehow changed now, and it worried her. Wynonna stared down at Nicole, nibbling on her lower lip.

“Are you all right Wynonna?”

The older woman suddenly looked over to Waverly, almost like she had forgotten that she wasn’t alone with the unconscious officer. She tried to mask her concern with a smile but failed miserably.

“Yeah don’t worry. It’s just that I thought we had her back. I thought we would sneak her out of here and I don’t know… look back at this and talk about how lucky we were that nothing bad happened. But now she is unconscious again and I...I just don’t want to lose her. I am trying to be strong for you and I don’t want to worry you baby girl, but I am worried about my best friend.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Waverly’s heart broke a second time that night at hearing her sister’s confession. “Shhh it’s all right. I know that you have been strong for me, but you don’t have to anymore. You want to know why?”

“Why?” came the mumbled reply.

“Because I know that she will pull through this. We will be there for her every step of the way and that’s why she will fight. She will fight to get back to us, to get back to her life and to kick some revenant ass.”

Wynonna smirked at her. “You are right, we still have so much to do, and she wouldn’t want to miss any of it.”

“Exactly.” Waverly gave her sister a reassuring smile and looked down at her love. The once crimson red cheeks of the officer had paled. Her whole face had lost all color and was now almost as white as the walls of the hospital room. The doctor had also warned her about that, he even said that it was a good sign if the injured woman wasn’t as flushed as before, but it still scared her to see her this pale. The hand in hers started shaking and for a moment Waverly thought she was having another seizure, but luckily that wasn’t the case. Nicole had started to shiver uncontrollably, another symptom they had been warned about. Waverly felt the need to reassure her. “You are doing great baby. Me and Wynonna are here waiting for you. Just beat this stupid fever and I will get the nurses to remove the annoying ice packs and then I will snuggle up to you and hold you forever.”

Nicole’s slim frame continued to quiver for the next couple of hours. The injured woman had also started to talk in her unconscious state. Incoherent mumbling had interrupted the silence of the room on more than one occasion.

“Wonna nooo!” Wynonna and Waverly perked up at hearing the officer’s voice again. Her outburst was followed by the red-haired woman flinching in her sleep, her eyes never opening. “Noo knife.” Came another agitated whisper.

Waverly raised an eyebrow and soothingly caressed her loves cheek. “Shhh baby it’s okay, you are safe.” After a few seconds the officer seemed to relax and some of the tension left her body.

“You never told me what exactly happened out there in the woods.”

Wynonna scrunched up her face. Oh no, she had been dreading this question. She threw a knife at her sister’s girlfriend, this would be a good story for future family gatherings, but not for now when Nicole was still fighting for her life. She wasn’t planning on lying but she would wait for a better moment to tell her overly protective sister that she might have missed her target and instead hit officer Haughtie. She tried to put her best poker-face on and answered:

“Well I wanted to spare you the details, but basically Haughtstuff took a knife for me and saved my life.” That was the closest version to the truth she could think of.

Awe transformed Waverly’s face and she smiled. She lifted the shivering hand in hers and pressed a soft kiss to her love’s knuckles. “My hero.”

Wynonna made some gag noises: “Get a room you two.” Her younger sister chuckled: “Don’t worry when this is over, we will spend several days in my room.”

“God no! The walls in the Homestead are way too thin.”

“Not my problem.” Wynonna rolled her eyes; she would have to move in with Doc for some time. Her thoughts were interrupted when a nurse came in. “How is my favorite officer doing?” Nurse Kelly, as both Earp sisters had later learned, was one of the many residents in Purgatory who really liked the young officer and cared for her well-being. She had told them the story of Nicole climbing into a tree to safe nurse Kelly’s cat. It ended up with the smaller woman later driving the officer to the hospital as she had broken her wrist when she fell down said tree with the cat landing on top of her. Wynonna and Waverly had both heartily laughed as the clumsiness of their friend was unsurpassable.

“She is shivering and has gone really pale, but you said that was normal right?”

The older woman smiled warmly at the younger Earp and said: “Yes, don’t worry. Her vital signs already look a bit better. I will just put some new ice into the bags and then I will leave you three alone.”

Nurse Kelly was quickly done with her work and satisfied with Nicole’s progress. She left the room and told them to call her if they needed anything. After a while both women started to nod off, the events of the day had been exhausting.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the seventh morning they had spent waking up in Nicole’s hospital room and it got harder and harder each time for both of them. Waverly stretched and yawned before she got up from her seat and closed the short distance to her girlfriend. Nicole’s eyes were still closed, and she was facing Wynonna. Waverly gently guided her love’s face in her direction and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. She had started this little ritual in the hope that the unconscious woman would finally be awoken by true love’s kiss. She waited for a moment and looked down at the beautiful face, but nothing happened. She tried not to be disappointed as Nicole had made progress. Her fever was gone, and the doctors started to reduce the pain medicine which kept her under, so it was only a matter of time before she woke up. Even though the doctors had warned them that it was possible for her to never wake up again, but they said that was highly unlikely as she has already been awake for a short period.

She let her eyes wonder down her love’s body. God she was hot even when mortally injured. Her long slender legs were still hidden by the dark blue pants, but the toned muscled of her abdomen were flexed with every breath she took. She noticed that the hitch in her breathing had returned, probably due to the lower dosage of pain medication. Her gaze continued to wonder upwards and landed on the sports bra. Her chest was moving up and down with each breath and she tried not to stare at the perfect shaped breasts hidden underneath the black material of the bra.  

Wynonna cleared her throat. “Are you done undressing your girlfriend with your eyes?”

Waverly’ cheeks turned crimson red and she looked at her sister who still looked half asleep. “Shut up.”

Her older sister chuckled. “Just saying, I could leave the room, maybe a make-out session is all she needs to wake up.”

The younger Earp tried to change the topic. “The doctors said, she should wake up soon. Her fever has gone down, and her vital signs are much better.”

“That’s great baby girl. We almost have her back.”

They spent the next hour sitting with Nicole and waiting for any sign indicating that she was about to wake up. They were only interrupted by nurse Kelly who quickly changed the bandages of her patient. After she left the red head started to shift more in her sleep, which was accompanied by mumbled utterances, and Waverly thought she heard her name a few times. Both Earps watched the young officer intently. Her eyes started to move from one side to the other underneath closes eyelids and her right arm tugged at the sling, trying to escape its imprisonment. Wynonna stilled the movement by putting her hand around the fingers she could reach, sticking out of the cast.

The unconscious woman murmured: ““I don’t like pickles Lonnie!”

And suddenly she jolted awake, eyes flying open and sitting up with lightning speed. Waverly and Wynonna were both shocked but more than happy to have their dorky officer back. “Baby! Calm down and lie back down.” The younger Earp pushed her gently back down. “Dude you are finally back! And no more seizures or anything like that, got it?”

Wynonna was so relieved that her friend was back that she felt like crying. But she didn’t, she wasn’t going to break down now.

Nicole was trying to get her bearings. It felt like she had been underwater for days and has finally managed to surface. Her nose and mouth were itching from the oxygen mask. The room was so bright and all she could feel was pain. Her side was once again on fire and her head felt like it was going to explode. This was the worst hangover ever. Her vision was blurred but she could make out Waverly sitting on the left side of her bed. She tried to smile at her but was sure that it looked like a painful grimace. Her girlfriend was holding her hand tightly and encouraging her to fully wake up. She just couldn’t make out the words yet, everything sounded like she had giant cotton balls in her ears. She slowly turned her head to the other side as she felt pressure on her fingertips and saw Wynonna with tears glistening in her eyes.

“My allergies are acting up again.” Was the whispered excuse.

Nicole croaked: “You look like shit.” Wynonna let out a loud laugh at hearing this. “Well you don’t look too haught yourself.” The younger woman was happy that she put a smile on her friend’s face. She turned her head back to her love and tried to push herself up again only to gasp in pain. Waverly looked at her disapprovingly and pushed her down:” Stop doing that darling. You’ve been awake for two seconds and you are already being a bad patient.”

Nicole pouted: “But I want to kiss you.”

Waverly beamed at hearing this. She bent over until their faces were only centimeters apart. Even after days of being confined to this hospital bed, Nicole still smelt like vanilla-dipped donuts. Waverly removed the oxygen mask and met her love’s gaze. The officer’s eyes slowly flickered from her eyes down to her parted lips. Leaning in even more closely now, the younger Earp could make out the rapid breaths coming in in short puffs of air and for a moment she thought about whether this was a good idea, she didn’t want to cause her love anymore pain. But her thoughts were interrupted when Nicole captured her lips. Waverly was still amazed, after a week in a coma her lips were incredibly soft. She put every emotion into that kiss and it quickly got heated. She had to control herself, her girlfriend just woke up and she could already hear her panting from exhaustion. So, she cupped her face and gently ended the kiss and pressed her forehead against the officer’s.

“I missed you so much baby.”

“I missed you too. I will never leave you like that again.”

Both women stayed like that for a while, Wynonna had quietly left the room to give them some privacy.


	14. Chapter 14

Nicole closed her eyes in pain, this was torture. For the first time in forever both Earp sisters had left her room at the same time. Waverly reluctantly went home to shower and change into some clean clothes. It took a lot of convincing from Nicole’s side, but after a while she agreed and left. And Wynonna was probably at Shorty’s drinking… or at the station drinking…or just somewhere but definitely drinking.

Nicole used the time to check herself out of hospital. Well at least she tried to. Sure she woke up yesterday but she couldn’t stand hospitals, maybe because she was a regular. After all she was on first name basis with almost all of the staff. So she tried to sit herself up slowly which led to her hissing in pain and cursing under her breath.

Her left side was hurting like a bitch and she could only use one arm to ease herself into a sitting position. She opened her eyes and was a little bit proud of herself when she finally managed to sit up and lean against the headboard of the bed. The young officer needed a small break before trying to get out of bed. This was going to be painful. Just when she attempted to lean forward the voice of her beautiful girlfriend interrupted the silence.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Oh boy she was in trouble. Waverly stormed over to the bed and pushed her back against the headboard. Nicole groaned in pain.

“Baby I am just trying to get out of here. I am mean I have been in this bed for over a week now and…”

She was interrupted by Waverly: “Yeah Nicole unconscious.  You have been lying in this hospital bed unconscious and unresponsive. You woke up yesterday and you really want to leave?! Seriously? After everything we’ve been through? That I’ve been through? Do you know how much could go wrong? So please do me a favor and get your ass back into bed until I tell you otherwise!”

By now Waverly was almost shouting hysterically and Nicole felt like an idiot. She thought about her own needs of escaping this environment and not about worrying her girlfriend even further.

“I am sorry baby. I forgot how hard this was and still is for you. How about you come here and we will spend the day in bed just like we would at home.”

A few tears rolled down Waverly’s cheeks and she choked back a sob. “Fine. But don’t think I will forgive you that easily.” Was her mumbled reply as she climbed into bed on Nicole’s left side, mindful of her girlfriends injured side. The officer chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. When they parted she asked: “All better now?”

Waverly whispered: “No I think you will have to keep apologizing.” Nicole smiled: “I think I will want to keep apologizing.” She looked into her girlfriend’s blue eyes and then down at her soft lips. She leaned in again until their lips were touching. Things quickly got heated until Waverly noticed the cop was wincing in pain and pulled back.

“I think we will have to wait until you are better until we can have longer make out sessions.”

Nicole pouted and Waverly thought it was the most adorable thing she has ever seen. “Darling you woke up yesterday, let’s not overdo it.”

The officer sighed dramatically. “But I am practically healed.”

An evil smirk appeared on Waverly’s face: “Oh really, are you?”

Nicole nodded until Waverly poked her in her injured side gently and groaned in pain. Why did the Earp sisters have to keep doing that? She shut her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain.

Waverly almost felt sorry for her girlfriend who still tried to catch her breath...almost. She knew it was evil but it was revenge for Nicole trying to escape her hospital imprisonment and scaring her.

The officer mumbled: “You are evil and really bossy today.”

“Oh please you love it.” She leaned down and brushed her lips against her girlfriends. Nicole opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at the young Earp. She then settled down with her head on the officer’s chest listening to the steady heartbeat of her love. The officer put her good arm around the smaller woman and turned on the TV.

After about 10 minutes into the TV programme Nicole started to snore softly. Waverly chuckled lightly, yeah right she was healed and doesn’t need any more rest. She snuggled into her girlfriend and also fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> here is another chapter. I think Nicole will finally get out of hospital in the next chapters and start looking for some revenants. I hope you enjoy this short update :)

Waverly awoke to someone tapping her shoulder lightly. She looked up only to see Wynonna staring down at her.

“Hey baby girl.”

The younger Earp looked up at her love to see if she was still asleep. “Shhhh let Nicole rest.”

Wynonna whispered: “Hey baby girl.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and slowly entangled herself from her girlfriend to sit up in bed. “Where have you been?”

“Well I went to the station to update Dolls and Doc and found out that you found out that the revenant ass wasn’t working alone.”

Waverly’s eyes widened: “Wynonna don’t you dare tell Nicole. If she finds out she will leave this hospital and go looking for them.” The red haired woman mumbled in her sleep and shifted her position. Both Earps watched her intently to see if she would wake up but her chest still rose and fell steadily with each breath and quite murmurs indicated that she was indeed still sleeping.

“Duhh I know that. That’s why I am telling you now with Haughtstuff snoring and drooling all over the pillow next to you. But I am still going to go after them and kick their asses.”

“Oh so will I, they will not get away with what they’ve done to my poor baby.”

Wynonna nodded and made the decision to tell her sister the truth: “Yeah about that…” she shook Nicole awake as a distraction and sprinted towards the door:” IkindOfThrewAknifeAtYourGirlfriend.” Waverly gasped in shock: “WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS!” was all she managed to shout after her sister when she slammed the door shut behind her. She was instantly distracted as a groan escaped the cop’s lips.

Nicole’s eyes were still closed when she mumbled sleepily: “Why are you so loud?”

“Don’t worry about it darling, how are you feeling?” The younger Earp pressed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips which was rewarded with hazel eyes opening and gazing lovingly up at her. She pulled back and sat back on the bed while taking Nicole’s uninjured hand in hers and lazily started tracing random patterns on the back of it.

“I am good, just tired and so ready to get out of here.” Waverly chuckled.

“And you will my love, just not yet. Let the doctors take care of you and let me take care of you. I promise when we get home and you are all better we will make up for the time we lost in the hospital, okay?”

Nicole smiled at the Earp:” Oh I want to know more. What exactly are we going to do at home?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Well at first…” she leaned in closer until Nicole could feel her hot breath on her neck, her ear started to tingle when her girlfriend whispered: “I am going to take your top off slowly and then…” she paused for dramatic effect: “unwrap the bandages around your wound and clean it.” Waverly sat up and laughed as her girlfriend pouted.

“You are such a tease.”

“Well you did get yourself stabbed by my sister, so it’s only fair that this level of clumsiness is not rewarded.”

The officer’s eyes widened: “She told you?”

“Yes she did and then she ran off like a 5-year-old.” She smiled devilish: “But payback is going to be a bitch.”

“But baby how is any of this my fault?”

“Well for starters, I don’t think I know anyone who has been to the hospital as often as you have. Everyone knows you here for god’s sake and you are on first name basis with almost all of the staff.”

“Soooo…”

Waverly chuckled:” Let’s be honest, you are super clumsy, maybe even the clumsiest person to walk on this planet. So it kind of is your fault for being clumsy”

Nicole feigned hurt: “How dare you?” was her dramatic reply.

Waverly laughed at this and leaned down to kiss her love. When she pulled back she asked:” Am I forgiven?”

The red-haired woman pushed herself up slowly with her good arm until she was face to face with her love. “I will always forgive you my love.”

Their moment was interrupted by a retching noise from the door. Wynonna had just witnessed the cheesiest moment in her entire life. “Guys if you could cut back on the chewing each other’s faces off for a bit while I am here I would be forever grateful.”

“Wynonna! Don’t think I can just forgive you for hurting my poor baby.”

“I know, I know. That’s why I come bearing gifts.” Waverly looked at her sister warily and saw a pink box of donuts in one hand and three coffee cups in a holder in the other hand. The older Earp slowly stepped towards the bed as if she was fearing that any quick movements might provoke her sister even more.

Waverly took two of the coffee cups and lifted them up to her nose to smell them. “I swear Wynonna if there is alcohol in one of them you have another thing coming.”

“Well even if that is a great idea, I don’t want to be killed by my overprotective sister.” She set the pink box of donuts down on the nightstand and sat down in the chair that was usually occupied by Waverly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So its been a while but I will do my best to finish this story. I just watched the 3rd season of Wynonna Earp and I loved it! And now the fightforWynonna is won as it was renewed and will come back next year! So wooo lots of good news : ) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if it is worth continuing.

“Soooooooo how is it going little sis? How is McHaughtie doing?”  
“Mc Haughtie is right here.” grumbled Nicole. The painkillers that were pumped into her system either made her feel really fuzzy and happy or really tired and cranky. Now was the tired and cranky phase. Or maybe even hangry, she wanted a donut, as she was about to reach for a rainbow sprinkled one her hand was slapped away by her girlfriend. This elicited a laugh from the Earp heir and a death glare from her younger sister which quickly got her to shut up.  
The injured woman whined: “Baby I am so hungry! All I had was hospital food, if you could even call it that... coz that would be insulting food…in general.”  
Waverly smiled at her girlfriend’s comment. A Nicole on painkillers was an amusing Nicole. “I know honey but the nurse told you to wait till after the blood test with breakfast. So you will just have to wait a few minutes.” 

The red head pouted and leaned back against her pillow her eyes already drooping. Getting stabbed was exhausting. “Go to sleep darling, I will be here when you wake up.” Waverly softly pressed a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead just as her eyes fell shut and her breathing evened out. She then got up from her position on the bed and stretched. Oh she was happy once they were at home and had their own comfortable bed and not this creaky little death trap.   
“So how is she baby girl?”  
Waverly stood next to the bed, for all the sitting she had done her body was craving movement, even if that only meant standing and stretching her tired limbs.   
“She is actually doing pretty good. I mean the doctors said it will take a while until she is fully healed and she will have a tough time with those ribs but she will make a full recovery and I am so thankful for that.”  
“That’s awesome. I am just glad she is all right. I would have never forgiven myself if anything serious had happened to her.”  
“Well she is going to hate you for having her right arm in a cast. She won’t be writing any tickets for a while.”  
Wynonna looked offended at hearing this: “If anything that happened isn’t my fault then it is her dislocated shoulder which by the way looked gross when I found her. She did that all by herself by stumbling down that slope.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes: “Well you stabbed her so I am pretty sure it was a team effort to get her killed.”  
Wynonna raised her hands in defense. “I know and I am sorry okay? I will make it up to you and her.”  
“Well you could start by not making fun of her. Her recovery will be hard enough without your annoying comments.”  
The older Earp chuckled: “Nope I am still totally going to make fun of her. I meant something like the next round is on me and not robbing humanity of its only source of joy and laughter.”

Their banter was interrupted when nurse Kelly entered the room. Both sisters smiled at the older woman.   
“Sorry to interrupt girls, I will just quickly take a blood sample.” She walked over to the sleeping officer a syringe already in her hand.  
Waverly followed and said: “Give me a second I will just wake…”  
“That won’t be necessary darling, she doesn’t have to be awake for this and I am happy if she gets some much needed rest.”  
Waverly nodded in agreement and took her loves limp hand in hers while Kelly cleaned a small area of Nicole’s arm with an alcohol swab. She then pierced the porcelain skin with the needle and took some blood. The younger Earp winced at this but her girlfriend was so out of it that she didn’t even move.   
Once the nurse was done she put a band aid on the injection site on the officer’s arm and turned to Waverly. “I will bring this down to the lab and we will make sure that her infection is really gone. The doctor will come and see you with the results and check her over once more. I don’t want to get your hopes up but I think it will only be a few days until you can leave with her and go home.”   
Both Earp sisters were beaming at hearing the good news. “Thank you so much.”  
Nurse Kelly smiled at them and then exited the room. Waverly turned around to her love and leaned in to whisper in her ear: “Did you hear that baby? I am going to take you home real soon.” The only response she received was a soft murmur. She smiled at her adorable clumsy dork and kissed the still sleeping officer before sitting down in her chair. 

Wynonna also sat down on the other side of the bed and poked Nicole in her side. After checking that she wasn’t awake and it was safe she said: “We really need to talk about that asshole that got her Waves.”   
Waverly, who had taken Nicole’s limp hand in hers and was placing soft kisses on her knuckles and looked up at her sister. “I know, it’s just that I got her back and I don’t want her to go and chase after some stupid criminals just yet.”  
“Don’t worry baby girl, I will do the chasing.”  
Waverly chuckled: “We both know that once she finds out there is no holding her back.”  
“If she finds out we will deal with it then. I mean I can always handcuff her to your bed… or maybe I will let you do that.”  
“Wynonna!”  
The older Earp laughed, damn it was fun teasing her sister. “On a more serious note the brotherhood is out to get us baby girl. They want the Peacemaker.”  
Waverly watched as Nicole shifted in her sleep, she was probably dreaming again. “Well I guess we have some revenant ass to kick.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you still enjoy the story 😊

Waverly anxiously paced the hospital room. Today was the day, after almost two weeks in hospital her baby was finally released, and she couldn’t be happier. At the same time though, she was feeling quite anxious. Nicole needed a lot of rest and time to recover fully and that was going to be difficult in Purgatory. Hardly a day went by where a revenant wasn’t trying to kill her or her family. So she would have to protect her darling. She walked over to her girlfriend and looked down at her.  
Sweet Nicole, who was currently sleeping, soft snores escaping her slightly agape mouth. It was going to be hard for the officer to adjust to her new role as a patient. To be honest she was horrible at it. She was the most stubborn and impatient woman she had ever met… besides Wynonna. So her recovery was going to be hard on both of them. Waverly’s gaze wondered over to the clock hanging above the door. It was almost 11 o’clock which meant they had an hour before the doctor came with the medication they needed, and the paperwork Nicole had to sign in order to be released. 

So, if they didn’t want to rush through their morning, she had to wake the peacefully resting officer up. She leaned down and started covering her girlfriend’s neck with soft kisses. The injured woman turned her head in Waverly’s direction and hummed contently still not fully awake yet. A smile tugged at her lips while she slowly combed her fingers through Nicole’s hair and watched as the officer slowly opened her eyes and looked at the younger Earp with bleary eyes. “Evrything kay?” was the slurred question directed at the Earp.  
“Yes darling, but if we want to get out of here, we will have to get ready. Which includes getting you dressed. You can’t go outside dressed in nothing but your sports bra.” Waverly chuckled at that thought.  
Nicole pouted: “You don’t like the way I look?”  
Waverly had to suppress a laugh at the ridiculousness of the question. She thought the deputy was the most attractive human being to ever walk this earth. The fact that Nicole wasn’t conscious of her beauty made her even sexier. She bit her lower lip to hold back her laugh as she looked into her girlfriend’s puppy eyes and knew by the glazed look that she still wasn’t fully with her yet.   
“No baby, I LOVE the way you look but I don’t want the whole world to see. Someone might steal you from me and I couldn’t cope with that.”  
Satisfied with the answer the red head tried to sit up but failed miserably and slumped back down onto the mattress. The pout was back in place on her face.  
Waverly laughed heartedly at the sight. “Come on I will help you sit up.” She gently guided Nicole into a sitting position but not without the injured woman moaning in pain. “It’s all right baby I’ve got you.” After giving her love a kiss she got up and moved to the bag with clothes she brought from Nicole’s apartment.   
To say it was challenging to help Nicole change was the understatement of the year. It took nearly over half an hour and was accompanied by painful gasps and grimaces. Waverly hated seeing her darling in pain but at least they got to go home today where she could take care of her. They agreed to stay at the homestead during her recovery and not at Nicole’s apartment. Waverly couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong with the injured woman.  
“Are you alright babe?”  
Nicole thought about her answer before saying:” I just feel so weak. I can’t even dress myself or get out of bed on my own. I hate feeling like this.”  
Waverly was relieved to receive an honest answer even if it broke her heart. “Oh darling you are not weak. You are the strongest person I know. This will only be temporary and before you know it you are back at the station arresting a drunk Wynonna for starting a bar brawl.” The young officer had to chuckle at that image. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend with as much love as could possibly fit into one kiss.

The moment was interrupted when Nurse Kelly entered the room with a wheelchair. Nicole eyes immediately focused on the metallic monstrosity and said: “I am not going to leave this place in this thing.” Waverly rolled her eyes annoyed, at least she wasn’t moping anymore and back to her stubborn self. She tried to talk some sense into her girlfriend: “Darling you can hardly get up by yourself how on earth are you going to walk out of this hospital?”  
In that moment Wynonna entered the room and said: “I’ve got you covered dude; I will help you.” She moved over to Nicole who was still sitting on the bed. After all she has done the least, she could offer her friend was helping her walk out of this place.  
Waverly gave her sister her most intimidating death glare she could muster. Nicole was still so weak and in so much pain that she was afraid that she would injure herself further. On the other hand, she knew what her stubborn idiot thought. She hated being treated like an invalid. Oh well if she wanted to injure herself further than so be it. She wouldn’t start a fight she couldn’t win.   
She tried to remain calm as she watched Wynonna help Nicole stand. She saw how much energy it cost her girlfriend to stay upright. The older Earp sister quickly took her good arm and draped it over her shoulder. The heir winked at Nicole and said: “Just like the good old times in the woods, right?”  
Nicole’s face was a mask of pain, but she still managed to nod. Nurse Kelly rolled her eyes and muttered something which sounded a lot like stubborn idiot before she left the hospital room.   
Waverly looked at the pair and saw the determination on both of their face, and also the paleness of Nicole’s skin which worried her. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on the red head’s forehead and her breathing came in rapid puffs of air. If she would help them her stubborn idiot would be faster in the car and faster at home in bed resting.

“To hell with it.” She muttered as she took Nicole’s bag and placed herself on the other side of her girlfriend, ready to catch her if she might fall and guiding her out of this room. Nicole looked at her gratefully and started moving with the help of the Earp sisters. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line while they took one agonizingly slow step after the other.  
After what felt like an eternity, they reached the exit of the hospital. By now Nicole was heavily leaning on Wynonna. Once they were outside Waverly and Wynonna switched places so the older Earp could get the car. The smaller woman held on tightly to her love, who was leaning on her with most of her body weight.  
“You are such a stubborn idiot.”  
Nicole chuckled. “See I told you I would walk out of there all by myself.”  
Waverly rolled her eyes. “Wynonna basically had to carry you. You are in an absurd amount of pain and all of that just because of your stupid pride.” The younger Earp wasn’t angry just really worried… okay and maybe a little bit angry.  
“Oh but you love it.” With all the strength she could muster the injured woman leaned up to her left and captured the lips of the woman she loved. Waverly deepened the kiss until they both pulled apart as they were interrupted by Wynonna’s honking.


End file.
